pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve's Charizard
Charizard is a Pokémon owned by Steve. He was Steve's first Pokémon. The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve (Kanto) In Pilot (TSSAOFS), Steve chooses Charmander as his starter Pokémon. Charmander helps Steve capture a Pidgey. It was later to battle Joe and his Squirtle but is already out cold. In Dakota and Steve: Beginner Masters, Charmander battled against Dakota's Ren the Snivy. It had the advantage before Dakota swapped out for Lucas the Riolu. Charmander is defeated afterwards. In Bug Catching, Charmander is used to help Steve catch Pokémon. It later battles Joe, having learned Flamethrower and Inferno. In Steve: The Pokémon Genius, Charmander has its feelings hurt by Steve and leaves with his Pokédex. It later attacks Steve but helps him afterwards. In The Enemy of My Enemy, Charmander is used to battle against Team Rocket. It battles Arbok, Weezing and Meowth along with Joe's Wartortle. During this battle it evolved into Charmeleon In Animutate, Charmeleon helps to battle Dr. Animo. It is later controlled by Animo but freed by Steve. In Rock Battle, Charmeleon is chosen to battle Brock's Onix. Charmeleon initially doesn't do much damage to it, then it resists the attacks. Charmeleon wins with a Solar Beam. In Gone Fishin' and Misty: The Water Gym Leader, Charmeleon cameos. In Journey to Saffron, Charmeleon is seen being defeated by Sabrina's Mr. Mime. It later battles a wild Abra, allowing Steve to capture it. In Military Electric Wars, Charmeleon battles against Lt. Surge. It battles his Electabuzz and Raichu, defeating them both. Pokémon Tales: Elise In Ditto in Crisis! Rocket Experiment Gone Wrong, it's revealed that Charmeleon has evolved into Charizard. Charizard initially saves Steve from falling, and is used to battle against a Ditto transforming into the Legendary birds. It is apologetic to Ian for Steve's behavior. Charizard is eventually defeated by Ditto as a Zapdos. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Blocks and Towers and Steve, oh Man, Charizard is chosen to carry Steve and Ian up the Battle Tower. It helps fight off all the Block Bots and burn through them. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Oops, It's Just Steve Again, Charizard is used to battle Joe, battling his Steelix. Using one of Dr. Zager's gems it Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X. It is able to repel Mega Steelix easily and saves Ian and Steve from a cave in. Pokémon Tales: Dawn/Wyatt In Skirmish of Rivals! Confrontation in the Dream World, Charizard is Steve's final choice in the Battle Royal between Steve, Dakota, Ian and Will. Charizard defeats Ian's Staravia and fights off Dakota's Forest the Sceptile. It continues the battle against Sceptile, Ian's Chimchar and Will's Xatu. When three Mega Aerodactyl attack, Steve uses Dream energy to transform Charizard into Mega Charizard X. It defeats the Mega Aerodactyl. In Steve's Guide to Women: Alola Style, Charizard cameos providing a ride through the air. In Crisis in the Dream World!, Charizard is chosen to battle a dream version of Joe and his Mega Blastoise. Steve uses the Dream energy to transform Charizard into Mega Charizard X, and wins easily. The Mega transformation ends as dream versions of Lana, Mallow and Lillie turn into zombies. Charizard is defeated by a dream version of Lana's Primarina. In Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle, Charizard is used to destroy Team Rocket's mecha. It later flies Steve around to look for Lana. It later destroys another mecha with Ian's Quilava, and is later defeated by Joe's Blastoise. Pokémon Tales: N In Meltan Hearts and Taking Names, Charizard Digs into the ground so Steve can access the sewers. It battles Joe's Alolan Dugtrio, but is defeated by his Magneton. In Race Against Time, Charizard flew Steve and Lana to the Entree Link. It tries to battle Joe's Bewear but is blocked by Joe's Blastoise. It eventually manages to weaken Bewear. Later it has a rematch with Blastoise, which uses dream power to Mega evolve. Charizard works with the others and wins. It carries Steve and Dakota away from the expanding forest. The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve (Alola) In What Could Go Wrong?, Steve uses Charizard to ride across Kalos. Charizard later fought against Joe, utilizing a real mega stone for Mega Evolution. It easily burns through and defeats Joe's Pokémon and help them escape a cave in. In Salon and Good Riddance, Charizard helped battle Cassidy and Butch. Moves Category:UEE Category:Fanon Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:ARPS Characters Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Steve's Pokémon (ARPS)